clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Tubbs
Robert Tubbs is Donna's former husband and biological father of Roberta and Rallo. He attended school with Cleveland where he was a perpetual party animal. He often calls Cleveland "Doughboy". He was seen drunk in "Pilot". In "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", he agreed to go to the Father Daughter Dinner Dance with Roberta, but didn't show up because he was buying pot. He was also mentioned by Donna in "Ladies' Night" when talking with Yvette about their ex-husbands. He can never remember his children's names, notably in the "Pilot" and in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas". Also in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", after he left his family, he told Rallo that he was an FBI agent so he wouldn't be upset. When Rallo found out the truth, Robert claimed that he was actually Santa Claus. Robert and Donna may have had a threesome, as hinted in "From Bed to Worse", when Donna says "There's room for three in this bed." before quickly changing it to "There's room for Clee in this bed." When Cleveland's parents were getting remarried, LeVar Brown asked Robert to be his best man in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown". The two ended up passed out in a motel room, and Cleveland had to arrive to get Lavar to the wedding. Although the events in "Cleveland Live!" illustrate that the characters are really actors performing on a show within the show, Robert is shown currently on parole for an unknown reason, and his late parole officer was Julia Robertson. He once spent several days trying to escape from her and hiding out at Cleveland's house, but it turned out all she wanted to tell him was to spend more time with his son. In "Back To Cool" he begins a father-like bonding with Cleveland Jr.. Throughout the episode, they become friends more and Robert makes Jr. cooler, and even almost have the sex talk, but this is stopped by Cleveland so he can do it himself. Robert left Donna sometime after the 2002 version of "Dancing with the Stools" when he grew frustrated in always losing to LeVar and Cookie and blamed Donna for choosing to wear costumes that reminded people of the 9/11 attacks. After Robert Tubbs takes LeVar Brown to Las Vegas for a prize fight for his 63rd birthday in "Hustle 'N' Bros.", he adopts Robert, making him and Cleveland brothers. After they fight and try to bond, Cleveland tries to learn from Robert how to hustle but ends up getting hustled due to Robert's being jealous of Cleveland. When LeVar finds out Robert hustled his own brother, he administers a spanking to Robert. Rallo goes to Sad Woody's Gentlemen's Club to find Cleveland in "Pins, Spins and Fins!" but bumps into Robert instead. After Robert has waitress Fifi set Rallo up online, he finds out through Holt's Facebook feed that Cleveland and the guys went to Funky Junction amusement park. After Robert drops Rallo off at at the park and leaves him there alone, he returns to the club where he is also found by Donna who is also searching for Cleveland. In "California Dreamin'". Gina puts together an elaborate production of stand-ins including Robert to convince the Brown family that Cleveland has returned home from Los Angeles and they should do the same. While spending time with Rallo in "Grave Danger", Robert leaves him to fend for himself while he goes to Baltimore. Robert hooks up with Dee Dee Tubbs in "Wheel! Of! Family!", having fallen for her after hearing her on a Japanese import record at age 10. Together, they adopt a Chinese boy named Quang Quang in an attempt to become parents. Although Donna disapproves at first, she sees how hard they work to try to be good parents and gives them a chance, as they rename their child "Hong Kong Phooey". Notes * In "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", part of his hiding out from Donna involves avoiding her being able to garnish his wages. In "Back To Cool", he gets alimony from Donna totaling $800. This was the only way he would let the divorce be final. He shows up to collect the alimony again in "Hustle 'N' Bros.". Appearances *TCS101 Pilot *TCS102 Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance (mentioned) *TCS109 A Cleveland Brown Christmas *TCS121 You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *TCS202 Cleveland Live! *TCS207 Another Bad Thanksgiving *TCS210 Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *TCS218 The Essence of Cleveland *TCS220 Back To Cool *TCS222 Hot Cocoa Bang Bang *TCS307 Die Semi-Hard *TCS311 Brown Magic *TCS313 Das Shrimp Boot *TCS407 Hustle 'N' Bros. *TCS412 Pins, Spins and Fins! *TCS414 The Hangover Part Tubbs (mentioned) *TCS415 California Dreamin' (stand-in) *TCS419 Grave Danger *TCS423 Wheel! Of! Family! Category:Stoolbend Residents Category:Tubbs Family